The Adventures of Yaeb Ginn
by yaebginn
Summary: Yaeb is sent to his home planet, Galia, to find the last message his father sent to him before he left. Before that, he must use hit-and-run tactics to take out Peace Brigade soldiers. He doesn't have his crew to help him. R&R. PG-13 for violence.
1. Solo

Chapter 1- Solo  
  
Yaeb Ginn leaned back in his semi-comfortable pilot's chair. He was next to his newest member of his small crew, Miak. Yaeb was 24, with average height and built and brown eyes. He had short, dark hair and a ring of facial hair surrounding his mouth. He wore a light, long-sleeved, khaki shirt with green, camouflaged pants. He wore a bandoleer of ammunition for his LAR (Light Assault Rifle) 42 .He was a Jedi. Perhaps one of the greatest alive. He had combined skills of both the new and old orders of Jedi. Miak was plainer. He had short, red-brown hair with a short stubble peppering from his mouth down to his chin. He had dark, green eyes and was clothed in the top half of mandalorian armor, gray pants, and dark, shiny boots. The two were heading towards the planet Galia, Yaeb's home planet, where the crew would drop Yaeb off with his Lar42, his DH-17 pistol, his emerald green lightsaber with black handle and a pack with a few days worth of rations, complete with tent, blanket, water bottle, and grappling hook. From the drop-off point, he would hike to the nearest Peace Brigade outpost and take control. He would continue hit-and-run tactics like the former and proceed to his hometown to find the message his father had left him before the Brigade took over the planet. Only Yaeb could go, because the rest of the crew had to go to Corellia and help the ally forces there defeat an invading group of Yuuzhan Vong. The religious enemy forces that were currently attempting to rid the galaxy of all sentient creatures and sacrifice them to their fake gods. Yaeb would escape Galia by using the A- wing that had once belonged to Yaeb's father. Yaeb's parents had abandoned Galia years ago in an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer II. They preyed on enemy convoys and such that tried to make it into ally sectors. Only Yaeb's grandfather was a Jedi, and he was 73 standards years old and the one that trained Yaeb. " Drop-off in twenty seconds," Miak called onto the intercom, " Yaeb, you might want to get into an escape pod." " Sure thing," Yaeb nodded to Miak, then reaching over to the intercom said, " I'll miss all of you, see you in about a week." " I'll miss you, too Yaeb," Brie, the starboard gunner, called into the intercom. Shallac, the wookie, growled something that translated to, " I'll enjoy being the co-pilot for a week, don't get killed, be the predator, not the prey." Shallac was normally the belly gunner. Kian grunted a " See you, man, don't get killed."  
  
In the escape pod, Yaeb played Asteroid Field on his wristcomm and beat his own high score. He text-messaged Miak and typed- BRIE, DON'T TELL MIAK, BUT WHEN HE'S NOT SUSPICIOUS, I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM WITH A SPORTING CLUB AND LEAVE HIM TO DIE. Miak sent- HAHA CONCENTRATE ON YOUR MISSION, PHYCO. The pod ejected and Yaeb prepared for a long way down. " Yes, high score," Yaeb said to himself as he got over 32,000 in his game, he then bumped his head and decided to sit back and relax. while he still could.  
  
It's a little short for the first chapter. I'll write more. Review and tell me what I did wrong, or what you liked. If you want to read my other story click on my author name next to the story title on the selection sheet thing (Where you pick what story you want to read). Tell me how you like it. 


	2. Dead Man Walking

Chapter 2- Dead Man Walking  
  
The escape pod that Yaeb was in careened down into the jungle that covered about twenty percent of Galia. His pod slammed onto the hard ground, bounced up, and nested in the top of a thirty-foot tall tree. Yaeb popped the hatch, secured his weapons and gear to his equipment harness and looked down. " Might as well get a view while I'm up here," Yaeb mumbled to himself. He then proceeded to climb the remaining five feet up and look over the jungle. He was a few hundred miles away from the nearest city. According to his briefing, there should be about twenty outposts spread out randomly over the dense jungle. He checked his scanner and found that the nearest area where comm activity was heavy was about two miles from the tree. Through the force, he sensed that ten life forms were less than a mile away from the location of the escape pod. Scouting part, he thought to himself, but he knew there was more to it. They were coming for the pod. They knew someone was here. Jumping down from the tree, Yaeb stashed his lightsaber in a hidden storage compartment on his harness. The way he saw it, they wouldn't be expecting a Jedi, and when things got really hairy, then he would pop his saber out and start going all Jedi on them. He secured a large vibroblade with a cover on to the ring where his lightsaber normally was, slipped an extra power pack into the backup container for his holstered DH-17 and hefted his fully loaded, scope enabled, LAR42 with connectable grenade launcher. The launcher was connected and contained a concussion grenade. The ten enemies were split up into five pairs of two and were armed with G-9 power blasters around their necks and a backup Merr-Sonn Power 5 pistol on their waist. The opponents were an assortment of Ishi-Tibs, Klatoonians, Duros, Humans, and Nikto. They were dressed in camouflage and bandoleers of ammo. Yaeb saw the first pair consisting of a Human and Klatoonian step through the thick foliage. Yaeb saw the last four pairs with an Ishi-Tib and a Duro, a Human and a Nikto, a Klatoonian and an Ishi-Tib, and a Duro with a Nikto walk through in a semi-circle around the tree. He saw two of the groups come together and become a group of four. Two more did the same and the last group started to climb the tree. The other two went on either side of it. Yaeb crouched in a bush. His scope eyeing the tree. His index finger stroked the secondary trigger, which would release his grenade. He pulled the trigger and the base of the tree exploded in an array of shrapnel and fire. All of the enemies were dead or dying except for four. He leapt out of the bush, diving as he fired. He nailed two before the rest ran, firing scattering bolts that didn't come within a meter of him. He loosened his vibroblade and flicked it on. He then threw it and nudged it with the Force to send it searing through the Duro's hand that was steady on the trigger. The Duro used his other hand and let loose a volley of bolts at Yaeb. Yaeb grunted as he fell to the ground and barely missed getting his skull fried as the bolts made a light show only a few feet over Yaeb own eyes. He shot a piranha beetles nest above the Duro and grimaced as he was torn to pieces. Though he was very good at defending himself and even attacking, he was still a life-sensitive Jedi, and didn't take any please in the pain or death of others. He ran after the one remaining Human fired a flurry of crimson bolts at him. He saw one of his bolts hit home and explode against the man's back. He screamed, " Kill me, please, just kill me, I'll tell you anything you want, just kill me." Even though the man was a traitor to the whole galaxy, Yaeb still felt a deep sense of pity for the man. He took the man's blaster, fired until there was one shot left, and gave it to the screaming man. The man put it in his mouth, then whipped it out and fired at Yaeb, who dodged and stomped on the man's neck, killing him immediately. The amount of bloodshed that Yaeb himself had spilled was sickening. Maybe I should have at least gave them a chance, he though, No that would be stupid, they'd kill me or sound the alarm and I'd be as good as dead. Then he noticed the dead man's comm. It was on and the voice on the other side was ordering a group of elites to chase Yaeb down. Yaeb was a dead man walking.  
  
Tell me how you liked it. I thought the dead man walking thing was a good touch. I thought all the action stuff was a little much but give me your opinion. Tell me stuff you might want me to make Yaeb have or any specific things you'd like to say or do lie a wisecrack or a stunt. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Alive and Well

Chapter 3- Alive and Well  
  
Yaeb sneaked quietly around the side of the first outpost. He saw the elite troopers move stealthily around the jungle toward the spot where the massacre took place. They would be circling around back soon. After the fight that had taken place half an hour ago, Yaeb had collected his vibroblade and climbed the nearest tree. He had only avoided the troopers by jumping from tree to tree over their heads. There were twenty of the troops, and soon they would get wise to Yaeb's clever escape and be on him like nek battle dogs on a bank robber. Yaeb sensed thirty Peace Brigade soldiers inside the small, two-story compound. They were relaxed, but had a nervousness about them that meant they knew about they were in danger. Yaeb opened the side door after neutralizing the roof sentries. He was greeted by several blasters rising level to his chest. "Freeze, I'll kill you. Put your hands behind your head," the tall, bearded commander barked at Yaeb. " I suggest you put that gun down, boy," Yaeb began in a calm voice, even though the commander looked to be several years older than Yaeb, " I don't want to, but I won't hesitate to hurt or kill you if you get in my way." That comment was responded by several more blasters being brought to his head as well as several hands reach over and take his equipment harness. Yaeb didn't flinch. " I take that as a no," Yaeb grinned as he reached two fingers up to jab the commander in the neck. As he choked, Yaeb dived to the ground and (with the help of the Force) dodged all the blasts coming at him. He slid out the knife concealed in his sock and threw it at one of the three people firing at him. He used the Force to grab his '42 from the countertop and blasted at the two remaining guards who would not be telling anyone about him using the Force. He armed his grenade tube and launched a concussion grenade at the stairwell where ten more soldiers were rushing down. He grabbed the commander's military sword that he wore on his belt and brought it around in a ready position. Not as good as a lightsaber, but it'll do. The sword had a carved wooden handle and sharp, durasteel blade. Yaeb climbed what was left of the stairs and saw a group of five guards with a leader at the front and two lines of two on either side of him. Yaeb hurled his sword through the leader's neck. He then armed a grenade and hurled it into the middle of the group. As he dived down the staircase he realized he didn't have the thermal detonator he had stolen from a soldier thirty seconds ago.  
  
Oh, no, he thought as he dived behind the computer console and the whole top story exploded into little more than a memory. There were no enemies left in that particular outpost. He looked to the where the commander's body should be and saw nothing there. Cursing himself for being so caught up in eliminating all the people in the base, Yaeb ran to the restroom where he heard the commander's voice say, " Yeah, he's a Jedi. I saw him grab his gu-." Just then Yaeb busted in and shot the commander through the throat. He snatched up the comm and said, " Hello, who is this?" The voice on the other side said, " I can ask you the same question." " My name is Banth Afodder," Yaeb said as he flushed the commlink down the refresher unit and ran over to the counter where he snatched up his equipment harness. He then jumped over the counter and found the location of the other Peace Brigade outposts. There were only three more outposts due to small uprisings in the town. Good old Davak, Yaeb thought as recalled his bald, dark-skinned friend from back home who was most likely the one leading the strikes. He loaded up his equipment, recharged his blasters, and walked out of the demolished building, stopping briefly to scribble a note to the troopers who would most likely be coming soon.  
  
Hoik Golnim, the leader of the elite troopers on the trail of who the commanding officer identified as Banth Afodder, ran up to the demolshed structure of Scout1. There was a note written on flimsiplast that was secured on a countertop. It said,  
  
I got away from scouts, I got away from a whole scouting base. What makes you think you and your little group are so good that I can't hunt you down and tear you to pieces. I might not be trained as well as you, but while you are busy concentrating on being super-stealthy and such, I am still alive and well. I am coming for you.  
  
In you nightmares,  
  
Banth Afodder  
  
Tell me how you like it. I like the whole name thing. And the sword through the throat, that was cool. Next chapter I have a Rambo thing going on with Yaeb. Here's a clue, facepaint. Use your imagination until I write again. Review, I can't tell if you are reading my stories if you don't review. 


	4. Rocks Don't Smile

Chapter 4- Rocks Don't Smile  
  
While hiding on top of a tall tree, Yaeb's conscience finally had a chance to assault him. You sure you had to kill all those people, they were Peace Brigade, granted, but is that a reason to kill? He was trying to filter it out, but it was hard. He was now trying to decide what to do if he has to kill again. Stun always works, but they would still know about who he is. Then the answer came to him. The Living Force. Make decisions on a tenth-credit coin. Act, don't think. If you're supposed to kill, then kill. Let the Force make the hard choices for you. Another thought came to his mind, scare them, stalk them. Become the creature of the darkness. Hide; don't reveal yourself until necessary. And when you do, make it worthwhile. The Force was finally pulling its weight. Yaeb chuckled at that conceited thought. He heard faint footsteps from bellow. The team of elite troopers was catching up. Yaeb had to get ready for his newfound plan.  
  
Commander Golnim walked stealthily past an algae covered pond. He and his personal team of four were the ones sent to check out this side of the pond. The other teams were checking at the top, bottom, or other side of the pond. Golnim paused by an algae covered hat that was floating in the pond. He walked past, stopped, and let loose fifteen scarlet blaster bolts around the hat. When he looked up at his group, there was only one left, and he was checking behind boulders and bushes to see who had killed the others. As Golnim looked down, he could see the bodies of his dead partners. There was a small nail uses for holding wood together in each of their necks. He spoke in to the comm on his left shoulder and said, " Attention all groups, come around to the front of the pond, stay together. We will, from now on, stay together as one large pack, we'll see Mr. Afodder try to take one of us now.  
  
Ten minutes later, Golnim was passing a muddy runoff where some water from a nearby waterfall wet the whole bottom of the cliff they were at. He was now down to fifteen men. He couldn't see how one man could take so many people when they were all together. His men were now wearing goggles that were supposed to improve their sight. Soon, they would have to take them off because of the thick mud. As he glanced around either side of him, he noticed how much certain portions of the cliff resembled faces. Big ones, small ones, any size you could imagine. Galnim shot a few of the smaller ones when they first started past the cliff. They were just rocks that looked like faces when they were coated with mud. As he passed one of the faces he stopped, this one looked an awful lot like an actual face. As he craned his head forward to study it more closely, he saw white appear where the mouth would be. Rocks don't smile, he thought as a hand burst out of the mud and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
Then, a mud-covered man leapt out of the mud and out of his hand spread forth a beam of emerald light. His men fired all around him. The man simply deflected the bolts and stepped forward to cut them. As the man started getting more defensive, Golnim called for the remaining five members of his group of fifteen that he had hidden in case of something like this. Soon, the man was surrounded and dropped his weapon. It was a lightsaber! The man wiped his face off and said, " I am Banth Afodder." As his men tightened their grips around their blasters, scarlet bolts of energy knocked them to the ground without as much as a scream. A turquoise beam hit Golnim and he was out, but not dead.  
  
As Yaeb's enemies were instantly put out of action, Yaeb instantly saw a tall, light-skinned human with whiskers and graying hair. He was dressed in very detailed camouflage and armed with two DL-44 pistols with an ammo belt on his waist. " Thanks for saving my life, I guess you're the Galia Resistance?" Yaeb asked. " Yes, I suppose you are from this planet?" The man asked in return. " Yes, and I am Yaeb Ginn, do you know Davak Raloul?" " Yaeb Ginn, Galia's own Jedi who single handedly took on the Yuuzhan Vong warship about to drop in on Bespin one year ago?" The man started with much enthusiasm, " I'm Jayge Guardson, and yes I do know Davak. He's my good friend and a heck of a fighter. When a group of Brigaders drove us up in the mountains, Davak rolled a log stuffed with thermal detonators down the side of it and set us free. We've been trailing this group for four hours. Shot up a few ten minutes ago." " That was you?" Yaeb asked." " Yes, how about you come with us and we'll give you some clean clothes and recharge your weapons. On the way we'll knock out the rest of the outpost." Yaeb readily agreed.  
  
How did you like this chapter? I don't think I'll write more than ten chapters, probably less. Next chapter, I'm going to try to make it less action and more talking. One of my personal reviewers suggested it. Review please. I like to know what I can improve. 


	5. A Guy Walks Into A Bar

Hi, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5- A Guy Walks Into A Bar  
  
Yaeb, Jayge, and the ten Galia soldiers sat around a synthetic fire. It gave the heat and look of regular fire, but it gave no smoke and its lighting was limited to a five meter radius. Six of the soldiers were humans, and the others consisted of a wookie, a rodian, a gand, and a gran. Yaeb was changed into a fresh set of black and green camouflage, as were the rest of the group. He was laughing as he told the group a joke with a gizzer ale in his hand, " Okay, a guy walks into a bar on one of the upper levels of Coruscant. He sees a guy jump out the window and, a few seconds later, come through the window the way he left. He does this a few more times. Then, the guy thinks, ' Hey, since this normal looking guy can jump out of a tall building and fly back in, why can't I do it?' The guy jumps out of the window and splats on the permacrete below. The bartender goes to the original jumper and says, ' You know, Superman, you can really be a jerk sometimes.'" The group exploded into laughter. Not that the joke was all that funny, but that it was the first joke that any of them had heard in a while. After the group had died down, Jayge decided to get serious for a moment, " Yaeb, it's great having you around, but why did you come here at all. I know the Jedi wouldn't send the guy who took down the warship at Bespin to Galia to take down a few Peace Brigade outposts." Yaeb answered, " The thing at Bespin wasn't all it's made out to be. I just got a few lucky shots in. The real reason I chose to go here, not sent, was because my father, Devvon Ginn, left me a message before he and mom left in their Star Destroyer. I came to retrieve that message because it tells me something I probably need to know. All my dad told me before he left was that it was important. I'm just going to knock out some outposts along the way. It'll be hard, but that's ok. I'll manage." " Hey, you don't have to just manage," Hreed, the rodian, spoke up, " Jayge will probably agree that since hurting the enemy is our job, we can send some other group to knock out the outposts, and we can come with you to get that message." Several members of the group protested. They didn't really know much about Yaeb and their oath was to help the Resistance, not some young Jedi that needs a little message from his daddy. Jayge declared a vote and the side in favor of helping Yaeb lost. Jayge had an idea, " Ok, since most of you don't want to go, Davak and I will go with Yaeb, while you and Davak's group go and knock out the outposts. None of us will have any hard feelings for you people that don't want to help Yaeb. If I didn't know him, I wouldn't help him either. In the morning, I'll call Davak and his group and we'll be set to go." The group readily agreed. Then Jayge grabbed Yaeb's arm. " Hey, I don't swing that way," Yaeb said, a little freaked out. " No, I have to take you to one of our hideouts to get you better suited for this job. Haheh." " Oh, ok." 


	6. Lock and Load

Chapter 6- Lock and Load  
  
Jayge took Yaeb to a small lump of grass about four feet in length. " This is the hideout?" Yaeb asked skeptically. " Yeah," Jayge replied as he dug about a foot deep with his hands to reveal a small switch. After he flipped it, the lump of grass rose to reveal a ladder that went about five feet down. Jayge and Yaeb climbed into the hole and Jayge flicked on a lantern. The light revealed a large, open space filled with field rations, guns, ammo, camouflage, and a few chairs. " Wow," Yaeb gasped. He was like a kid in a candy store. He replenished the power packs to all of his weapons and picked up a few more weapons. He grabbed three concussion grenades and two thermal detonators. When Jayge was about to replace his LAR 42 with a G-9 power blaster, Yaeb spoke sharply, " No, it isn't gonna work that way." " Why not," Jayge querried, " A G-9 easily replaces a '42." " Because I made a few modifications to this one," Yaeb replied as he pressed a small button on the side of his blaster rifle and a small beam of light about one foot long came out of the barrel. " A flashlight?" Jayge asked with a cocked eyebrow. " No," Yaeb laughed, " It's a little mini-saber. I use it when I don't have enough time to grab for my actual saber." " Oh, anything else?" " Yeah, " Yaeb replied nonchalantly as he pressed another button and a grapple hook and cord shot and burrowed into the wall. " Nice," Jayge complimented, " But are you sure you don't want any other guns." " I'll take that blaster carbine on the top shelf," Yaeb grinned. " Sure, that's a good one, Davak left it for you, it has a can of gizzer ale taped to the top. Davak said you would get it." Yaeb laughed as he remembered how him and Davak used to take that very blaster carbine and shot up cans of ale after they had downed a few cans themselves. " Good to see you remember," a new voice spoke up from behind. " Davak!" Yaeb ran up and slapped the large, bald, dark-skinned male with a brotherly grin. " Good to see you, Yaeb, I didn't even know you were back." It was clear that the two had a lot of catching up to do. Jayge left quietly up the ladder. He claimed he was going to keep watch. As Yaeb donned camouflaged scout trooper armor, he talked to Davak and told him how things were going on. " And then we met this red-head guy," Yaeb went on, " He was acting real tough and all. I didn't like him. But then he turned out to be an okay guy. So we saved him and talked a little bit. He's my new co-pilot." " Cool, man. Bring him down sometime, I'd love to see your crew again and meet the new guy." Just then, the two men heard the sound of blaster bolts screeching through the air. Yaeb used a Force-aided jump and flew through the top of the hatch. He threw his lightsaber and decapitated three men. Davak climbed up and burned through another two with his DL-44. That was when Yaeb glanced at Jayge. His corpse was burned and still smoldering. There was anger in both men's eyes. Jayge's crew had already left for the outposts. Davak put Jayge's gear inside the storeroom and gave him a proper burial. The killers would pay. " Lock and load," Davak said, his voice filled with anger, " We're going in."  
  
Hope you liked it. Did you guys read my commercial on RITS? Awesome, huh. Those people are great. Review if you want. If not then don't. Read RITS, too. It's really good and funny. Sorry for not writing in a while. I got preoccupied. This story will only have like, three more chapters. 


	7. That Was NOT Me

Chapter 7- That was NOT Me  
  
Yaeb and Davak rushed through the woods. They had already encountered three scouts sneaking along the trees. Yaen and Davak killed the men without batting an eye. Eventually, the peace Brigade got wise to the two unstoppable heroes. The next group that they encountered was made up of ten men. The humans in the group were large for ordinary humans and they didn't have any visible weapons. Yaeb wearily took his black lightsaber from the utility belt that circled his waist. When he ignited it, an emerald green beam of light shot out of the emitter.  
  
" Die, Jeedai!" A voice that apparently belonged to a Yuuzhan Vong said.  
  
" Vong, on Galia?" Yaeb yelled the question in frustration. Under normal circumstances, it would have been humorous to see Yaeb's surprised expression, " We are in some deep bantha dung." He was then surprised as Davak also drew a lightsaber. It was entirely silver with ridges on the side that served as grips it had an azure hue.  
  
" Two Jeedai?" The Yuuzhan Vong that first spoke asked.  
  
" Two Jedi?" Yaeb cocked his head as he gave Davak an odd look.  
  
" I'll explain later, we have to take down the Vong," Davak grinned despite the situation. He had hoped to surprise Yaeb with revealing his Jedi skills. He supposed this was as good a situation as any other was. The Vong removed their ooglith masquers and took their amphistaffs from their waists. Two of the attackers reached for their bandoleer of razor bugs. Yaeb and Davak exploded into action. This is for killing one of my soldiers, Davak thought as he spun, decapitating a warrior bearing an amphistaff, and stabbed another warrior- this time with razor bugs- and stopped his spin to block a few bugs from another warrior. Yaeb split the other bug-bearing warrior from crotch to chin as he thought, This is for starting this whole war. He then leapt three meters in the air, threw his saber to Davak, and took out his LAR42, shot a fury of scarlet bolts of deadly energy at three of the warriors. He shot two in the forehead and landed. He then ignited the miniature lightsaber blade and stabbed the third. But not without a price. The warrior was not stupid, he saw what his fate was going to be and acted quickly. The warrior whipped his amphistaff into staff form and stabbed Yaeb in the chest. Yaeb saw his life flashing before his eyes. Not his whole life, just what seemed like the past. No, not the past, he thought, The future. He saw the warrior, stabbing him through the chest, his crimson blood spilling onto the leaf-covered ground through the small puncture in his scout trooper armor. Suddenly, Yaeb was launched back into the present. Everthing seemed to go in slow motion. He saw the furious glare of the scarred warrior as he lungd for Yaeb. Yaeb saw his blade stab through the enemy's head and then saw the enemy thrust his amphistaff at Yaeb's abdomen. Yaeb twisted his body to the side not facing the group of Vong, the left. He saw Davak take on two more warriors. As he landed on his feet, time sped up to normal speed and the almost dead warrior threw his staff at Yaeb's head. He ducked, but the spear still knocked his helmet off his head. It was useless now, unless he wanted to wear head protection with a gaping hole through the top. Another warrior threw a thug bug at Yaeb's helmet and now it was pretty much just a halo of scout trooper armor. (a/n haha I finally used one of these author notes. Haha. Oh yeah, that is how u spell halo by the way. U know, the angel thing.) Davak threw Yaeb's lightsaber to him and he caught it. There was three warriors left. The two friends braced for an attack, then Yaeb had an idea, chucked a thermal detonator at the warriors and laughed as they disintegrated.  
  
" So, you're a Jedi?" Yaeb asked as the duo sat against a large tree trunk and drank from their canteens.  
  
" Yeah, your grandpa trained me when you left."  
  
" Cool, now we can definitely whip all the Vong like a rented dewback."  
  
" Yeah, I guess we can," Davak answered. He then heard a loud gurgling noise.  
  
" That was NOT me," Yaeb spoke up defensively. " It was you, we both know it," Davak grinned. They then saw a bright explosion of crimson and ocher.  
  
" That came from you?" Davak asked, indicating Yaeb's release of gas.  
  
" No, I wish, if I could the whole war would be over," Yaeb said, thinking of the many times he farted. In front of his crew, while fighting, just a few seconds ago, etc.  
  
" Well it came from the last outpost, and that was the key outpost, it's as large as an office building."  
  
" There's no way your resistance group could take that down, they're probably not even done with the first one yet." Then the Boomerang landed in the small clearing in front of the two men. The ramp opened. Davak and Yaeb leapt to their feet and rushed at the figures stepping off the ramp.  
  
" Yaeb, what are you doing with Davak, you know he's a bad influence on you," Briel Moksin said, sounding very motherly, the group could tell she was joking, " And Davak Raloul, what are you doing with a lightsaber, you could poke your eye out."  
  
" Yeah," Davak grinned, " I lost more than that." He held up with left hand, which was missing a thumb and the middle part of his index finger. Brie's scream was more piercing than the staff that had broken his armor, which Yaeb had recently shed.  
  
" He's kidding, Brie," Yaeb laughed as Davak stretched his hand out and unbent his two fingers. (a/n I'm counting a thumb as a finger, so live with it.) The rest of the group got caught up with many laughs and grins. Yaeb showed the group his blaster carbine that he and Davak shot cans of ale with.  
  
" That explosion was us by the way," Kian grinned as he recalled the recent event where he himself launched the proton torpedo that took down the Peace Brigade headquarters.  
  
" Us?" Miak looked quizzical, " You did all the work."  
  
" I suppose you're the red-head," Davak asked.  
  
" Miak Davak, glad Yaeb introduced me. He's the brown-head." The group laughed at Miak's jab at Yaeb's very brown hair.  
  
" Hey," Yaeb spoke up defensively, " At least I'm not covered with brown hair." Yaeb made a jab at Shallac the wookie. Shallac growled something that translated as, " Hey, I wasn't the one killed by Davak's uncle." Shallac was indicating Kian's uncle, Jango Fett, and Davak's uncle, Mace Windu. That explained his Jedi heritage.  
  
" Dude, that's not funny," Jango, err, Kian said sharply, " Yes it is, good one Shallac."  
  
" What did he say?" Davak yelled, he didn't understand the wookie language. (a/n I don't remember the name for it) As the group told him, he alone laughed out loud. There was then a long awkward silence.  
  
" Yeah, Yaeb farted about five minutes ago," Davak said, trying to brighten the mood. It worked. The whole group laughed and made fun of Yaeb for the rest of the hour. Then they packed up their gear in the Boomerang and flew to the city spaceport where Yaeb's message was located. It was about three miles away. The city was a ghost town. The crew was dressed in sand-colored garments. They all had their usual side-arms -Yaeb, lightsaber, Miak, DL- 44, Shallac, small blaster pistol, Brie, Merr-Sonn Power Three, Kian, his Merr-Sonn Power Five, and Davak, lightsaber- and were armed with blaster carbines on a strap around their necks. Except for Kian, he had his black mandalorian armor. (a/n I know I do a lot of these in this chapter. I think a blaster carbine looks kind of like an AK-47. If it doesn't look like that and you know what it is, then e-mail me or tell me in a review.)  
  
" Die, Jeedai!" A Vong called out. As he stepped out of a building. Three hundred Vong warriors followed from different buildings.  
  
" Go to whatever you scarheads call hell," Yaeb yelled as he and his crew loosed a flurry of blaster bolts at their opponents. The battle was on.  
  
Hope u liked it, sorry bout all the author notes, and the long wait. Please read and recommend to your readers or friends. I'm gonna wrap it up in one or two chapters. Cya later. Read my Miak story, please. It's pretty good. 


	8. Reinforcements

Hi, this is probably the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 8- Reinforcements  
  
Immediately after Yaeb yelled the insult, the Vong and Yaeb's crew alike burst into action. The first flurry of blaster bolts caught a few Vong warriors off guard; they soon felt the immediate pain of being killed by a blaster bolt. The Yaeb's crew had to get under cover. Briel Moksin ran inside the nearest home, climbed up the attic, and through the emergency escape hatch. She popped up, fired at the many Vong warriors, then dodged the return fire. Kian Lavisher leapt through the window of the house across the street from Brie. He knocked out the remaining glass, set a proximity mine near the door, and ran into the house to find a weapon that could accompany his Power Five. He found one. It was in a closet next to a large bed. It was a Blast-ShotX9, a four-barreled blaster that is about a meter long. Kian took his miniature laser cutter from one of the many devices on his armor. He sawed so until it was about two standard feet long. He snatched the box of blaster packs for the weapon. As he leapt down the stairs, he saw two Vong warriors and behind them, a gaping hole where a wall should be.  
  
Guess they tripped my mine. He fired his sawed-off weapon and the warriors were thrown through the hole. He knew the armor had absorbed most of the blow. He took his pistol and discharged one shot into each of their heads. He then took cover behind a cabinet and shot at other warriors. Miak Davon ran into an abandoned speeder. He quickly hot-wired it and tied a string to his DL-44's trigger and secured it to the side of the window. As he drove, he shot at warriors coming up to his vehicle.  
  
" Haha," he laughed, " Speeding is really paying off now, I don't care what those cops said." He then parked in a driveway behind two other speeders. He snatched his '44 from the window and took up a defensive position from his spot behind the vehicle. Shallaroo the wookie ran as fast as his long legs would carry him to a private ship port. He climbed inside the families' cruiser and landed sideways in the street cutting off the horde of enemies from his friends. There was a barrier that his friend could hide behind. The bad thing was that the enemy could still climb over the ship. Shallac plugged Gung Ho's memory into a protocol droid's memory socket. Gung Ho, was Yaeb's droid designed specifically designed from times like this. Yaeb had made a memory for a droid. He didn't construct the droid. So every member of the crew carried around a chip that could be plugged into any droid's memory socket and that droid would immediately fight for Yaeb's crew. Shallac growled instructions for the droid and the droid complied. He went to the ship's small, single muzzle gun turret and opened fire on the Yuuzhan Vong. Shallac ran outside and took cover behind the ship's hyperspace transceiver antenna. He whipped out his carbine and began firing. Yaeb Ginn and Davak Raloul ignited their lightsabers and stood back to back. They took out a good fifteen warriors before they had to leap onto opposite roofs of house across the street. They took out their carbines and switched them to single fire. They picked out warriors that were headed toward their friend's cover spots. The group knew that they could not hold out for long. Kian's armor looked like a dartboard. Briel suffered from a razor bug stuck in her upper left arm. Miak's speeders that he used as cover were dented and all their windows were busted out. Miak was bleeding from when a warrior went close up and smacked him in the head with the blunt end of his amphistaff. Shallac was bleeding from a deep cut in his leg. Yaeb and Davak had many small scratches, but nothing major. Except that Yaeb had a one-inch chunk of his ear missing. Then Yaeb looked to the way where the Boomerang was berthed and saw hope. The whole Galian Resistance was running to fend off the Yuuzhan Vong troops. There were over one hundred reinforcements coming to their rescue. " Reinforcements!" Yaeb yelled loudly. The troops charged into the fray. They ran to meet the horde. Their blasters were spitting out ruby splinters of harmful energy. It took Yaeb's group a little while to adjust, but when they did it was pure chaos. Yaeb and Davak took their positions on the ground again, with lightsabers blazing. The rest of the group joined the resistance and wiped out the enemy like a tsunami on the beach. Within an hour, the Yuuzhan Vong on Galia were dead. But not without loss from Galia. The town was empty because the people evacuated to another city and took out the Vong there. Of the one thousand Galian people fighting, seven hundred made it out alive, but not unscathed. They all had serious wounds and needed immediate bacta therapy. Of Yaeb's crew, there was only one loss, Gung Ho. He and the cruiser were destroyed. The rest looked like they had decided to go crazy and wear blood. But after a short while, and a lot of bacta therapy, they were ready to leave.  
  
" Davak," Yaeb walked over to Davak as his crew prepped the Boomerang for takeoff, " Since Galia is secure, and the GFFA-Galactic Federation of Free Alliances- brought over those two Star Destroyers, maybe you'd like to come with me and, you know, help other planets like Galia."  
  
"Well, Galia is pretty secure and well, yeah, I'll come"  
  
" Yeah!" Yaeb jumped around like a glitbitter, " Yes, yes!"  
  
"Hey, Yaeb, don't you have to go get that message of yours?" Miak walked up and asked Yeab.  
  
" Oh, sithcrap!" Yaeb ran to his old house. He saw many things that reminded him of the old days. He ran to his room, looked inside a large book on his bookshelf and found his pipe, his lighters, his pipe weed, his lucky vibro-knife, and his hat that had a pair of antlers of the top. His dad got it for him. He lit up a smoke and puffed a little bit. Man, this brought him back. He then remembered the message and ran across the hall to his dad's room. He kicked in a piece of wood on the floor and picked up a piece of durasteel. To the unsuspecting, it would seem like a piece of durasteel. But when Yaeb spoke the password, Googlify, his dad popped up on the screen. He looked just like an older Yaeb. He was about forty in the picture, which meant it was taken about three to four years ago. He looked just like Yaeb except for his graying hair and no facial hair.  
  
" Hello, Yaeb," Devvon Ginn said, " I want you to take out the garbage, it's piling up and the neighbors are coming for dinner this afternoon." Yaeb didn't know what to say.  
  
" Just kidding, your mother and I took the Star Destroyer and are heading out to Mon Calamari. This recorder has a tracker that is fixed to our ship. You can come find us anytime you need help. But that's not even the most important part. We know that since you're here that you and Davak are gonna get together and he's gonna be one of your crew. I know that you have no more room for any crewmembers. So, there's a modification I whipped up specifically for you. It's another quad-laser turret that can go above the belly gun. Hope you like it. But here's the really big news. Ok, you ready? I know I forgot your birthday for many years and only gave you a card since you are so busy, well, go to the basement and you'll see your present. It's really good." Yaeb dashed to the basement as fast as his legs would carry him, stopping to pick up his large book/hidden compartment. He saw four suits of mandalorian armor and one suit that looked like it was made for a wookie. It had no helmet, though. They were labeled with each member of his crew's name on each suit. Hey, how did they know about Miak, he thought. And as then he whipped out the durasteel piece again. He said, " Give it up dad, a wig and a robot voice isn't going to make me think that this is a recording." " Okay, you got me," His dad spoke between laughs. " Stop on by the Quest some time and take a break for a little while, okay?" Yaeb readily agreed. He called his crew down and they eagerly carried their suits back to the Boomerang. Yaeb explained what happened and he and the crew both decided to head for the Quest and visit his family. Of course, until the next assignment came up.  
  
" Yes, Yaeb Ginn here," Yaeb answered his commlink while reclining in his quarters on the Quest.  
  
" Hello Mr. Ginn, I have a preposition for you." A male voice spoke. " I want to borrow you and two of your shipmates here on Naboo for a little while."  
  
" Which two?"  
  
" Kian Lavasher and Miak Davon."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Queen Klenska of Naboo has been threatened with several attacks made on her life. We need sufficient bodyguards. There's good pay in it."  
  
" Deal."  
  
The End Hope you like it read the next one if u want. I'm finally done. Bye. 


End file.
